Talk:Pious Fury
I hope this is not like Eremite's Zeal which doesn't do anything at all if you are not Enchanted. Wording is non-specific. (T/ ) 23:27, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :It'll be more like Pious Haste, which works regardless of enchantments. -Auron 23:29, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Forsaken Insignia anyone?--Gigathrash 23:30, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::...No, still survivor. -Auron 23:30, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Auron, Pious Haste doesn't remove an enchant at activation. Pious Assault is the better explanation. --Kale Ironfist 23:31, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Pious Fury is going to act more like Pious Haste than Pious Assault. Pious Assault has effect based on enchants, quite unlike fury or haste. Whether it removes an enchant before or after the stance isn't really important. -Auron 00:28, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Explanation. Pious Assault removes an enchantment, but works regardless of if the enchantment is removed or not. Pious Haste is not as good an example since the enchantment loss is not before the effect, but after, and would logically not come into the equation at all. --Kale Ironfist 00:38, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::A better comparison is Pious Restoration. It removes an enchantment on activation if there is one, but its effect is not affected by the removal. Now, is this Earth Prayers or Mysticism? A.Saturnus 05:05, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Mysticism, why? --Kale Ironfist 05:09, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Didn't it just say Earth Prayers on the page? Am I going crazy?? o.O A.Saturnus 05:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::The person who made the template was wrong. It's supposed to be Mysticism, so I corrected it. So, rest assured, you're not going crazy, at least not because of this. --Kale Ironfist 05:19, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::: --Lann 17:04, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Or you could have this: :and replace something for Pious Fury. --Kale Ironfist 17:29, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Replace something >.> thats not a pious fury build then is it? --Lann 06:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::It's an Avatar of Melandru Dervish GvG template. Add in Pious Fury for faster spikes, at the cost of the replace skill. --Kale Ironfist 06:24, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I will still run HoF. This is simply not very good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:42, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Helloooooooooooo people wake up...W/D ftw! You can bring say a standard eviscerate war or w/e with rending touch and this... lol then again frenzy>all...still good for secondary dervs.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:45, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Heart of Fury and Frenzy are way better then this. :unfortunately Cheese, this is linked to mysticism, so very limited use for a W/D ;) --BeeD 02:32, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::This skills is ftl IMO. 83.72.97.143 10:27, 20 September 2007 (CDT) needs a buff, longer duration, or say it lasts another 2..5 secs IF an enchantment is removed, would make it more "Dervish" so to speak Majnore 06:40, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Attack speed boost looks like it might be usefull for spikes, but only real use i've had for it so far is to quickly remove a enchantment.--Marth Reynolds 02:50, 22 September 2007 (CDT) This needs to be continuously maintainable at 14+ mysticism --66.130.10.27 10:36, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :No it doesn't. That would bring dervs to another level of imba. 88.195.166.209 16:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Except they'd need to have an enchant to remove every 6 seconds, so they'd either be wasting some of their IAS time casting an enchant, or they'd need someone else to spam enchants on them. Maybe that'd still be imba... but not as much as you're making it out to be. --Mafaraxas 09:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind. --Mafaraxas 09:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Added a small note which I've been thinking about for some time. Seb2net 18:28, 7 February 2008 (UTC)